creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GanonHD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Minecraft Herobrine Encounter page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:28, February 20, 2013 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 14:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 11:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Block I warned you before about posting Minecraft pastas. Now you are banned for three days, as this is your THIRD time doing it. Those automated messages we leave on Talk pages aren't just for show, you know. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 18:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 19:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 03:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) STOP VIOLATING STHE SPINOFF/BLACKLIST RULE ASAFSGDSFASG A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 18:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) STOP POSTING SPINOFFS THIS IS YOUR FOURTH TIME BREAKING THE NO-SPINOFF RULE. WHY CAN'T YOU SEEM TO FOLLOW THIS SIMPLE RULE? Even though they have been linked to MULTIPLE times ON THIS VERY TALK PAGE, you don't seem to be getting the message. So allow me to remind you again of these rules: SITE RULES/SPINOFFS HERE LINKS TO THE RULES ABOUT SPINOFFS. USER BLOG:FURBEARINGBRICK/NO MORE SPINOFFS: DESPERATE STRUGGLE HERE LINKS TO THE SAME RULE, AGAIN. USER BLOG:FURBEARINGBRICK/JEFF 'INSPIRED' STORIES HERE LINKS TO THE RULES ABOUT JEFF THE KILLER KNOCKOFFS, WHICH ARE AN EXTENSION OF THE SPINOFF RULE. SITE RULES HERE LINKS TO THE SITE RULES. READ ALL OF THEM. CATEGORY:SITE RULES HERE LINKS TO THE SITE RULES CATEGORY. SPINPASTA WIKI HERE LINKS TO SPINPASTA WIKI, WHERE YOU CAN POST YOUR SPINOFFS. IF YOU POST ANOTHER SPINOFF AFTER THIS, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR THREE MONTHS. IF YOU DO IT AGAIN AFTER THAT, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED PERMANENTLY. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. DO NOT IGNORE THIS. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC)